Suikoden: War of the Exiles Wikia
Welcome to Suikoexiles Wikia! We currently have edits to ' ' articles and ' ' on this wiki. Navigational Portal |} |} Suikoden: War of the Exiles In 452 SY (two years after the events of Suikoden V), the former Queen and Prince of New Armes have returned from exile, and have started a coup d'etat for the crown. This has thrown the whole Kingdom into a factional war. Now one heroine, Yvaine Burova, a former exile herself, must answer destiny's call by gathering together the 108 Stars of Destiny and unlocking the secrets of the Rune of Seasons, in order to save her homeland or risk the whole nation being brought down into complete and utter destruction. Author's Note This site will be the companion page to my new Fanfiction. After writing Punishment of the Sun, I felt like taking on a much greater project: writing my own version of Suikoden VI, which I am simply going to call Suikoden: War of the Exiles. Before even writing the first chapter of my story, I've spent a lot of time working on creating a background, which includes: new groups, new cities, new backstories, many characters, previous wars, new True Runes, even a country map, and expanding the overall lore of the Suikoverse all as a companion to the fanfiction itself. All of it call be seen by clicking on the links above. This will be no small undertaking. Unlike my previous story, which was over 400 pages long had it been published in novel format, and yet it only told the story of 1 hero and about half dozen supporting characters dealing with an enemy. By contrast, this fanfiction will be a full on Suikoden-style story. So, it have nation against nation, 108 Stars of Destiny, side-quests, major battles, great villains, complex politics, and much more. It is indeed a much greater challenge, but I already have a great story and plot in mind and I can't wait to get started on it. Also, all information on this wikia is subject to change or deletion until the epic fanfiction is finished and everything becomes finalized. Thank you so much for your support! Please Read and Review the story! (This is just a fan-based story, Konami owns all of the Suikoden copyrights. Please support the official game series.) Note to Contributors If any wikia contributor wants to make some grammatical changes on the various pages or fix a missing link go for it. However, please DO NOT create, delete, or make any major changes to any pages without first getting permission from me or another admin. Thank you very much for any and all help! Quotes Promotion Chapter 2: Chance Encounters While picking up supplies from Neser village, our heroes encounter a very shady individual. Unsure if this self-proclaimed scoundrel and thief is a friend or foe, will have to be laid aside when a cohort of greedy bandits show up at the village threating to kill everyone unless their demands are met. Now these unlikely allies must unit and defend the village from these unruly ruffians or risk being killed themselves. Meanwhile, in the national capitol of Balustrade the king of New Armes has summoned one of his most trusted knights for a secret meeting and mission just as an old and dangerous threat has returned to the Kingdom. You can read this and so much more in this latest chapter of Suikoden: War of the Exiles. News Chapter 2 of the War of the Exiles is now up and posted for your reading pleasure. Category:Browse Category:Homepage